Dragons de la justice
by Cao dreams in books
Summary: Elle courrait, encore et encore. La descendante des dragons chevauchait la vitesse comme le ferait un cowboy avec son cheval. Parce que je trouve McHanzo mignon (comme tous les ships d'Overwatch) et que j'ai une addiction pour écrire sur les enfants de mes ships favoris, et aussi sur la vie de famille heureuse et tout. OS fluffy avec un peu de Gency


**Bonjour ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur Overwatch, qui je l'avoue est un univers particulièrement riche pour ses ships (je les accepte tous parce plein de ships = plein d'histoires à imaginer). Comme précisé dans le résumé, j'adore imaginer les enfants des couples que j'ai en tête, donc voilà la gamine de McHanzo, et également celui de Gency :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Courir, courir et ne pas s'arrêter, tandis que le soleil descend à l'horizon.

C'est la fin de l'après-midi. Ses pieds ne touchent presque pas le sol, chaque saut la rapproche du ciel, puis elle doit retourner sur terre, ses longs cheveux bruns dansants dans son dos comme une vague vivante.

C'est si facile de descendre la colline, monter est plus difficile, mais peu importe. À cet instant, seul compte l'excitation de la course.

Le vent est pointu, mais la forêt enluminée. Branches des arbres qui fouettent le visage, pieds agiles qui tentent d'éviter les racines.

Arrive la fin.

Elle émerge des bois, pour atterrir dans la lumière, sur la route poussiéreuse. En bas de la colline se tient le village, première marque de civilisation. C'est une magnifique journée, entre les montagnes émeraudes. Un puissant souffle de vent frappe la rangée de montagnes et collines, et la minuscule vallée encastrée entre elles. Vertes ou noires, ce ne sont que forêts de partout, imposantes et impénétrables. Ici et là se dressent également d'impressionnantes falaises ocres. En ce lieu, la nature sauvage a tous les droits, nous autres humains sommes si insignifiants en face d'elle. Le vent est fort, mettant ses cheveux en bataille, mais il est aussi frais et agréable. Elle pourrait jurer qu'il a une voix.

Il est temps de courir, encore.

Sauter et éviter les obstacles, atterrir sur un rocher massif pour mieux s'envoler, puis réduire la violence de l'impact au sol en s'accrochant aux branches. Se redresser sur ses pieds, et continuer.

Ne t'arrête pas de penser. Toujours réfléchir au prochain mouvement, utilise l'environnement pour gagner en vitesse, mais tu dois également contrôler cette dernière.

Son père lui a tant appris.

Maintenant, elle ne fait qu'une avec le vent.

Elle saute encore, pour arriver sur un toit. Elle a quitté l'altitude, voilà le monde d'en bas.

Elle sait contrôler son poids et son équilibre, afin de ne pas abîmer les tuiles et de ne pas tomber. Elle arrive sur un mur fin, joue au funambule, doucement, puis cours à nouveau sur la maison suivante.

Elle entend un cri, baisse le regard. Cet idiot de Lewis est train de harceler un enfant avec sa bande d'imbéciles, encore.

Bon. On ne dira pas qu'elle ne l'avait pas prévenu.

Elle fait demi-tour, prend son élan et plonge dans le vide, accompagnée de son cri de guerre.

\- It's _HIGH NOON_!

La peur se peint sur le visage des adolescents, tandis qu'elle atterrit au milieu du groupe.

\- C'est Dragonna ! hurle l'un d'entre eux. Courez, courez !

Mais elle est plus rapide et bloque la sortie de la ruelle, interdisant tout échappatoire. Son sourire est effrayant.

\- Pitié ! supplie quasiment toute la bande. C'était l'idée de Lewis, on y est pour rien !

Elle hausse les épaules, leur faisant comprendre qu'ils sont tous fautifs. Puis elle zigzague entre les adolescents, giflant au passage chaque figure, un avertissement pour le futur, avant de bloquer Lewis contre un mur. Il voit avec désespoir son groupe l'abandonner et s'enfuir.

\- Rien que toi et moi. Combien ?

\- Qu-quoi ?

\- Combien d'enfants as-tu harcelé ?

\- Ju-juste celui-là, je-je jure !

\- Je vais demander en ville ce que tu as fait ces derniers jours, et si je découvre que tu m'as menti, tu vas vite espérer de ne pas être né.

Il déglutit et donne trois noms, bégayant la miséricorde entre deux mots. Puis la douleur frappe entre ses jambes, insoutenable, et il s'effondre au sol, le souffle coupé. Elle lui attrape violemment les cheveux et soulève sa tête sans ménagement. Son regard est facile à lire.

\- Je recommencerai plus, promis…

Elle souffle d'exaspération et laisse retomber son crâne sur le béton, sans délicatesse. Quand elle se relève, le jeune garçon la fixe avec des yeux remplis d'étoiles.

\- Merci beaucoup, beaucoup ! Vous êtes tombée du ciel comme un super-héros trop cool ! Vous êtes trop badass, madame !

\- J'ai seulement treize ans.

\- Oups, pardon ! Mais j'insiste, merci de m'avoir aidé, euh… Dragonna !

\- Non, dit-elle froidement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je m'appelle Sarah.

\- Oh… Encore pardon. Mais pourquoi ils vous - t'appellent Dragonna dans ce cas ?

Elle ne donne pas de réponse, mais pointe du doigt son bras droit. Et à ce moment-là seulement il remarque l'impressionnant tatouage. Toute la peau est couverte d'écailles écarlates et pourpres de dragon, avec ici et là quelques délicats pétales roses disséminés, et quelques touches de peinture dorée.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tes parents ont accepté que tu te fasses un tatouage…

Elle hausse à nouveau les épaules. Il n'y a pas besoin de lui raconter la véritable histoire. Puis le garçon tend la main.

\- Je m'appelle Thomas, je viens de déménager ici. C'est vraiment chouette de te rencontrer !

 _Un nouvel arrivant ? Ça pourrait être intéressant._ Elle lui adresse un sourire chaleureux, puis serre amicalement sa main. Puis elle recule, agite son bras en guise d'au revoir et grimpe au mur comme un super ninja, disparaissant de la vue du garçon.

Pour escalader la colline, elle prend toujours son temps. Elle aime contempler le paysage ; cette heure de la journée est la plus belle. Le crépuscule arrive doucement, obscurcissant avec délicatesse l'atmosphère. Les derniers rayons de soleil étirent les ombres des arbres et la sienne, à croire que des géants se cacheraient sous une peau d'apparence innocente. Une palette de doré, rose et pourpre colore le ciel, and la lumière transforme le blanc des nuages en violet tendre, semblables à de délicieux marshmallows. Ils ont l'air si facile à attraper, comme s'ils étaient sous votre nez. Les feuilles craquent sous ses pieds et quelques cailloux roulent, avant qu'elle ne s'engouffre dans les bois.

Alors que les humains vont dormir, la vie ici commence lentement à se réveiller. Chouettes et hiboux hululent, les criquets chuchotent une litanie apaisante, ici une chauve-souris volète à toute vitesse tandis qu'ailleurs souffle un grand animal, le sol craquant sous son poids. C'est un univers sombre, où les sons riches et variés qui entourent la fille sont ses seuls guides.

Puis, elle entend quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle commence à se dépêcher, et finalement les arbres se séparent. Entre les troncs se tient une maison, moitié rustique moitié futuriste, et devant elle, un homme coupe du bois à la hache, torse nu, appelant de temps à autre le nom de la fille.

\- Bonsoir Papa Jesse !

L'homme se redresse et sourit à sa fille, la sueur courant sur son torse.

\- Heya, 'tite puce ! Je vois que t'as tenu ta promesse.

\- Revenir avant la tombée de la nuit, oui monsieur ! Où est Papa Hanzo ?

\- L'a fini de cuisiner y'a un quart d'heure, du coup il s'entraîne à l'arc derrière la maison. Va le chercher comme ça on peut se laver la figure avant de manger.

\- C'est sûr que tu as besoin d'un bain, gros ours puant !

\- Je t'ai entendu !

Mais elle s'enfuit avant qu'il ne puisse l'attraper. Dans l'aire d'entraînement, remplie d'armes, de mannequins et de cibles, Hanzo est en train de tirer des flèches, concentré, lorsqu'elle arrive. Parce qu'il l'entend approcher, il s'arrête et se tourne vers elle.

\- Bonsoir, _Tousan_.

\- Bonsoir, _Sakura_ , dit-il tendrement alors qu'il lui caresse la tête.

Quand elle n'était qu'un petit bébé, ses pères n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur son prénom, aussi a t-elle fini avec deux au lieu d'un, _Sakura Sarah_ , parce que leur phonétique était assez proche.

Hanzo n'est pas son père biologique, Jesse, si. Mais pour Sakura, un père désigne la personne s'occupant d'elle, elle ne s'intéresse pas aux liens de sang.

Elle est toujours en train de rire quand ils lui racontent comment ils l'ont obtenue. Ils s'étaient rendus à une fête de mariage, et comme à son habitude McCree avait trop bu et avait fini ivre. Mais dans la salle bondée de monde, Hanzo perdit de vue son partenaire parce que ce gros nigaud pensait qu'il était en train de séduire le Japonais, alors qu'il s'agissait d'une femme inconnue lui ressemblant. Et puis McCree s'était réveillé dans le lit de la femme en question, ignorant comment il avait atterri ici et quittant l'endroit, paniqué, tandis que Hanzo se rongeait les sangs, seul dans leur maison. Après quelques explications devant un Hanzo particulièrement furieux, le Japonais pardonna la bourde du cowboy, et l'incident fut oublié. Ainsi, ce fut assez surprenant de revoir la femme quelques mois plus tard, en colère et enceinte. Elle ne voulait pas garder l'enfant et leur ordonna presque de l'élever. À la surprise de Jesse, Hanzo accepta, une discrète lueur de joie dans les yeux. Cela faisait longtemps que l'archer réfléchissait à propos d'avoir des enfants. Il en avait parfois parlé avec Jesse, et puisque l'opportunité était là, pourquoi la refuser ? Quand le bébé naquit, Jesse et Hanzo furent reconnus comme les parents officiels, et ils ne revirent plus jamais la femme. À chaque fois qu'il racontait cette histoire, Hanzo se remémorait toujours la première fois qu'il prit Sakura Sarah dans ses bras, une petite créature le fixant avec de grands yeux rouges brillants.

Toutefois, après ce souvenir, il voyait également le tatouage, qui commençait à se dessiner lui-même, petit à petit, sur la peau de sa fille, à ses sept ans. Aucun d'entre eux ne comprit ce phénomène ; Sarah n'était pas une Shimada, et pourtant les dragons l'avaient choisie, l'avaient marquée, la faisant gémir de douleur pendant des mois. Ce fut un processus douloureux et terrible pour la petite, mais qui disparut avec son rire, quand elle invoqua les dragons pour la première fois. Ces créatures ne sont pas seulement de puissants esprits, ils sont également la partie "animale" de leur propriétaire. Les deux dragons écarlates avaient longtemps joué avec la petite fille, semblables à des chatons, cherchant à se faire caresser par tout le monde. Le visage de l'enfant était rayonnant de bonheur ce jour-là.

* * *

Hanzo revient à la réalité quand McCree l'embrasse sur le nez, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- À quoi tu penses, _darlin'_ ? T'as l'air un peu absent.

\- Oh, rien. Je me suis un peu perdu dans le passé.

Jesse pouffe fort avant de presser ses lèvres contre celles de Hanzo. Puis les deux hommes s'engouffrent dans la maison, à la suite de Sakura. Chacun prend une douche rapide avant de mettre la table. Le menu du soir se compose de soupe miso et chili con carne, plus de la glace maison au dessert. L'avantage avec un père japonais et un père latino-américain, c'est une richesse et une diversité des plats que Sarah adore.

\- Alors, demande Jesse au cours du repas, qu'est-ce que tu as fait au village ?

\- Tiens, comment sais-tu que je suis descendue ?

\- Tu sens le ciment et le béton, répond Hanzo.

\- Apparemment, je n'arriverai jamais à tromper votre flair, même après m'être lavée, ironise t-elle. J'ai un peu flâné en ville. J'ai également mis au taquet quelques harceleurs.

\- Bon boulot, _cariña_! rit Jesse. La justice ne va pas se faire toute seule !

\- Était-ce le même garçon que la dernière fois ? Lewis ?

\- Oui, _Tousan,_ mais maintenant il a compris sa leçon. Et quelqu'un vient d'emménager en ville,Thomas. Peut-être que je le verrais à la rentrée.

\- _Sakura-chan,_ les vacances sont bientôt terminées. En est-il de même pour tes devoirs ?

\- Papaaa, je les ai finis au début des vacances ! Tu peux t'en souvenir, tu n'es pas sénile !

Jesse éclate de rire, tandis que Hanzo envoie une pichenette sur le front de sa fille. Bien sûr qu'il sait qu'elle les a faits, elle est intelligente, mais n'utilise cette intelligence que lorsqu'elle en a envie, quel gâchis. Puis la tablette sonne, la mélodie typique de Genji résonnant dans la pièce. Sakura est la plus rapide et se jette littéralement sur le canapé, saisissant l'appareil sur la table basse avant que les deux hommes n'aient pu réagir. Elle démarre la conversation vidéo, un sourire heureux sur le visage.

\- Bonsoir, tonton Genji !

\- Bonsoir, _Sakura-chan_ , répond le cyborg, une lueur amusée dans ses yeux. Puis Angela apparaît à l'écran, portant un jeune enfant aux yeux bleus dans ses bras.

\- Comment vas-tu, _Süsse_ ? demande la Suisse, tandis que le garçon de huit ans agite le bras, tout excité.

\- Sassa, Sassa ! s'écrit-il joyeusement, ses cheveux noirs en bataille bougeant avec ses mouvements excités.

\- Je vais bien, Tati Angie, merci. _Hallo_ , Erwin ! Alors, tu as fait des progrès en danse ?

\- Ouiiii ! Tu viendras me voir à mon spectacle ?

\- Bien sûr, je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde !

\- Heya tout le monde ! salue Jesse, s'asseyant à côté de sa fille, Hanzo du côté opposé.

La famille entière discute de tout et de rien, pendant longtemps. Dehors, la nuit tombe petit à petit, et une demi-lune laiteuse commence à se dresser dans le ciel sombre.

Puis, il est temps de débarrasser la table et nettoyer la cuisine, avant d'aller au lit. Les dents lavées et vêtue d'une longue chemise de nuit flottante, Sarah donne deux bises sur les joues de ses pères avant de s'allonger. Ils referment doucement la porte de sa chambre, avant de se diriger vers la leur.

La pièce est sombre, mais remplie d'ombres paisibles, et le pâle rayon de lune s'arrête sur leur lit tel un doux projecteur, comme s'il leur indiquait qu'il est temps de se coucher. Les deux hommes enfilent leurs habits de nuit, mais Hanzo reste assis sur le matelas, ses yeux levés vers le corps céleste mélancolique. Jesse enroule un bras autour des épaules du Japonais.

\- Toujours nostalgique avec le passé, _darlin'_ ?

\- Non, répond t-il tandis qu'il serre son amant dans ses bras, l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres.

 _Je suis heureux avec notre présent._

* * *

 **Votre avis sur cet OS me ferait très plaisir ! En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu, et je vous dis à bientôt !**

 **Cao**


End file.
